


Three Kisses -- Drei Küsse

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 5 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: 5x01, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Küsse können verschiedene Bedeutungen haben.fehlende Szene aus 5x01'Love, Love, Love'





	Three Kisses -- Drei Küsse

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/998150) by [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). 



> Nachdem das letzte Kapitel aus Kurts Perspektive geschrieben war, beschreibt dieses jetzt Blaines Sichtweise.  
> Wie immer gilt mein besonderer Dank meiner lieben Beta [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile).

 

**1.**

Kurt begrüßt Blaine an der Haustür der Hummel-Hudsons mit einem freundlichen, aber nicht gerade kokettierenden Lächeln und er tritt sofort einen Schritt zurück, um ihn hereinzulassen. Seit ihrem Schulhofpicknick von vorhin, hat er sich nicht umgezogen und Blaine ist schon wieder vollkommen überwältigt von seiner farbenfrohen, enganliegenden Kleidung und von seinem Wunsch, ihn zu berühren – seine Brust, seine Hüften, seine Arme, seine Schultern, seinen Bauch, seine Beine. Er ist so _unübersehbar_ , so sehr körperlich _anwesend_ , nicht versteckt, nicht durch ein paar Lagen Kleidung geschützt. Er steht einfach da – direkt vor ihm; glücklich darüber, bewundert zu werden, als der Mann, der er ist.

Blaine erwidert sein Lächeln, als er das Haus betritt, aber er geht nicht sofort zu ihm hin, so sehr er sich auch von ihm angezogen fühlt. Es ist so lange her, dass er die Erlaubnis hatte, zu berühren anstatt immer eine gewisse Distanz zu wahren und darauf zu warten, dass Kurt auf ihn zugeht und schließlich sind sie erst seit ein paar Stunden wieder zusammen. Er ist sich absolut sicher, dass er willkommen ist, aber er will nicht drängen. Er würde es verstehen, wenn er Kurt erst noch ein wenig den Hof machen müsste, bevor der sich wieder vollkommen auf ihn einlässt. Er ist nicht sicher, inwieweit das Gerede über einen Seitensprung-Vertrag tatsächlich ein Witz war.

Natürlich hat Kurt heute seine eigenen Gefühle ziemlich offen zur Schau gestellt; eine Blaskapelle ist schließlich nicht gerade subtil und dann war da dieser großartige Kuss auf dem Tisch gewesen, bei dem Kurt ihm auf halbem Weg entgegengekommen war, Brust an Brust, Mund an Mund und sich regelrecht an ihn geschmiegt hatte. Das hatte so gar nichts mit dem Schock gemein, der sie beide vor so langer Zeit nach ihrem ersten Kuss an der Dalton hatte innehalten lassen.

Und er sieht so gut aus....

In einem Versuch, diesen peinlichen Moment zu überwinden, stellt Blaine seine Schultasche neben dem Garderobenschrank ab, wie er es in der Vergangenheit so oft gemacht hat und überlegt, dass 'Reden' doch ein guter Anfang wäre.

"Also...", beginnt er, aber im selben Augenblick, als er sich aufrichtet, kommt Kurt einen Schritt näher, legt ihm eine Hand an die Taille und dann sind seine Lippen auf Blaines Mund.

_Oh. Das kommt also als erstes._

Blaine lacht beim Küssen vor Erleichterung und Glück, während er seinen Wünschen nachgibt und die Arme um Kurts breite Schultern legt; er spürt wie Kurt zurücklächelt, als der ihn sanft rückwärts gegen die Tür schiebt, behutsam, aber absolut selbstsicher. Blaine überlässt sein Gewicht der stabilen Holztür in seinem Rücken und atmet zufrieden aus, als Kurt ihm noch ein wenig mehr entgegen kommt und sich von der Brust bis zu den Oberschenkeln an ihn lehnt. Er hält ihn nicht fest, ist nicht wirklich fordernd, aber dennoch fühlt er sich sogar solider an als die Tür, sogar wirklicher als sie.

"Hallo", flüstert Kurt grinsend an Blaines Mundwinkel und streift dabei seine Unterlippe.

Blaine neigt den Kopf leicht nach oben, um Kurts Lippen einzufangen und sagt, immer noch lächelnd: "Hallo."

"Ich habe dich _vermisst"_ , teilt Kurt ihm mit. Er atmet zitternd ein und dann küsst er Blaine noch einmal: leidenschaftlich, glücklich, bestimmt, ganz nah, nicht unanständig, aber mit einer ganz bestimmten Absicht.

Seine vertrauten Küsse sind Balsam für Blaines Seele; sein Geschmack, der Klang seines Atems, die wundervollen Bewegungen, die er mit seiner Zunge machen kann, aber es ist die Gewissheit darin, die Blaines Herz laut singen lässt.

Kurt ist unbeschwert und glücklich; da ist keinerlei Zögern, kein Schatten zwischen ihnen – nicht mehr. Jede Berührung setzt Blaines Körper in Flammen, so wie früher, aber die ruhige Beständigkeit, die Kurts Küsse begleitet, ist der beste Teil. Kurt _weiß_ es. Kurt kennt seinen Verstand und sein Herz und beide haben sie _Blaine_ gewählt. Erneut.

Sein Herz fliegt empor. Blaine streicht mit beiden Händen Kurts Rücken hinab und er fühlt, wie Kurt sich seiner Berührung entgegenwölbt, so wie er das früher immer gemacht hat, als wolle er der Liebkosung folgen. Es ist so gut, nicht einfach nur einander nah zu sein, sondern wieder fest zusammen, vollkommen, ohne sich in irgendeiner Weise zurückzuhalten.

Sie sind wirklich zusammen; keine neuen Bedingungen, keine schmerzvollen Gespräche, kein Abwägen von Gefühlen und Bedenken. Kurt liebt ihn und will ihn wiederhaben, voll und ganz. Kurt küsst ihn, hält ihn, streichelt seinen Rücken und verschenkt im Gegenzug sich selbst, macht sich über Blaine her, aber auf eine gänzlich jugendfreie Art und Weise und doch hält er sich nicht zurück.

Blaine lacht noch einmal und zieht Kurt ein wenig fester an sich heran, einfach nur, um das Gewicht und die Wärme seines Körpers auf sich zu spüren; Kurt lässt es zu, lächelt ihn an wie der Sonnenschein, streichelt Blaines Rücken und lässt sich von ihm ganz festhalten.

"Ich hab dich auch vermisst", murmelt Blaine und küsst Kurt mit leichtem Herzen noch ein paar weitere Male, bevor er sich in die Küche schleppen lässt und zu welchen Ereignissen auch immer der Nachmittag noch bringen wird.

 

**2.**

_"Blaine"_ , sagt Kurt, als er den Kopf hebt und seine Stimme ist immer noch ein wenig zittrig. Er löst sich kaum aus der festen Umarmung, in der er Blaine an sich gedrückt hält, hat die Arme immer noch um Blaines Schultern geschlungen.

Irgendwo in den Tiefen seines Verstandes ist sich Blaine bewusst, dass sie von dutzenden Menschen umgeben sind, die ihnen alle dabei zusehen, wie sie sich auf der Treppe einer Schule umarmen, auf die keiner von ihnen mehr geht. Er ist sich bewusst, dass Mr Hummel – jetzt sein zukünftiger Schwiegervater, und fast vergisst er für einen Moment zu atmen, weil _Gott, es ist wahr_ – unter ihnen steht, zusammen mit Mr Schuester, ihren Freunden und ihren Rivalen. Er ist sich bewusst, dass Rachel jeden Augenblick die letzten paar Stufen zu ihnen heruntereilen und sie wahrscheinlich mit einer festen, quietschenden Umarmung fast von den Füßen reißen wird.

Und doch kann er nichts sehen außer Kurt direkt vor ihm, seine hellen, strahlenden Augen und sein Gesicht so nah und sein Mund, der Blaine gerade eben zum glücklichsten Mann der Welt gemacht hat.... und jetzt weiß er mit Sicherheit, dass dieser Satz nicht einfach nur eine Redewendung ist. Er hat das Gefühl, als könnte er wirklich platzen vor lauter unfassbarem Glück.

"Du hast _ja_ gesagt", gelingt es ihm um die riesige Freudenkugel herum zu sagen, die mit jeder Sekunde in seiner Brust wächst und als Kurt zur Antwort lächelt, wird auch Blaines eigenes Lächeln umso breiter.

"Ich hab _ja_ gesagt", bestätigt Kurt. Auch er sieht glücklich aus, wenn auch etwas überwältigt. Er ist blass und hat sich nicht völlig im Griff, aber sein Blick ist strahlend und unverwandt auf Blaines Gesicht gerichtet. Seine Hände auf Blaines Jackett spannen sich an und Blaines Herz schlägt einen Purzelbaum, denn eine dieser Hände trägt jetzt seinen _Ring_.

Blaine erhebt sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um den Höhenunterschied der Stufen zwischen ihnen auszugleichen, umfasst Kurts so geliebtes Gesicht, das er für den Rest seines Lebens sehen darf, und küsst ihn noch einmal, hart und fest und voller Glück. Kurt hat _ja_ gesagt. Sie sind _verlobt._ Die Arme, die ihn halten, sind die Arme seines _Verlobten_. Und die Lippen seines _Verlobten_ berühren seinen Mund.

Als sie sich voneinander lösen, macht Kurt einen zittrigen Atemzug, mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen und gelöstem Gesichtsausdruck und Blaine legt seinen Kopf an Kurts Stirn, fühlt sich genauso überwältigt wie Kurt aussieht. Das ist gewaltig. Das ist alles. Das ist sein gesamtes Leben. Das ist es, was er sich so lange gewünscht hat.

Kurt ist, was er sich so lange gewünscht hat. Blaine hatte nicht immer gewusst, wie er sich verhalten soll, hatte nicht immer die richtigen Entscheidungen getroffen, aber er hat ihn immer gewollt; ihn und all das Großartige, das sie gemeinsam sein können.

"Ich liebe dich", sagt Blaine zu ihm, weil er dankbar ist und froh und weil diese simple Tatsache, das Herzstück all dessen ist.

Kurts Augenlider heben sich flatternd und er schaut ihn direkt an, schaut ihm tief in die Augen, so wie früher. "Ich liebe dich auch", flüstert er zurück. Er lächelt ein wenig, streichelt Blaine mit den Fingern über den Nacken und gibt ihm dann noch einen bedächtigen, sanften, seltsam ernsthaften Kuss.

Blaine weiß, dass es ein großer Schritt ist, den sie da gehen. Er weiß, dass die Leute denken, es wäre zu früh und verrückt. Er weiß, dass mindestens die Hälfte der Leute, die sie jetzt immer noch bejubeln, denken, dass sie einen Fehler machen.

Aber Kurt jetzt und hier zu küssen gibt ihm die Gewissheit – mehr noch als er sie vorher hatte – dass sie alle Unrecht haben.

Kurt zu küssen, hat immer so viele Gefühle in ihm ausgelöst, aber jetzt und hier mit dieser neuen Zukunft vor Augen, fühlt es sich anders an.

Der Druck von Kurts Mund fühlt sich an wie ein sicherer Hafen in einer gefährlichen Welt. Fühlt sich an wie Partnerschaft. Fühlt sich an wie ein Versprechen zwischen ihnen beiden.

Selbst als sie sich voneinander lösen und die Menschen um sich herum wieder wahrnehmen, kann Blaine immer noch den Druck von Kurts Mund auf seinen Lippen spüren.

Und das fühlt sich an wie – auf die aller unglaublichste Art und Weise – wie ein _Für Immer_.

 

**3.**

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich gehen muss", sagt Kurt, als er Blaine spät am Nachmittag langsam die Einfahrt hinunter zu seinem Wagen begleitet.

Blaine drückt Kurts Hand und spürt das Metall dort, neu und aufregend, aber auch etwas, an das er sich gewöhnen wird; von Tag zu Tag, von Jahr zu Jahr, bis er es eines Tages wahrscheinlich seltsam finden wird, sich Kurt ohne einen Ring an seiner Hand vorzustellen. Sein Herzschlag setzt aus bei dem Gedanken, so sehr freut er sich darauf. "Schon gut. Ich weiß, dass du zurück musst."

"Das muss ich, aber..." Kurt blickt in den Himmel hinauf, der sich vor der untergehenden Sonne zu verfärben beginnt; Blaine nimmt seinen Anblick in sich auf, das Profil seiner Nase, seines Kinns den Verlauf seines langen Halses. Dieser wunderschöne Mann gehört zu ihm; er weiß nicht, wie er nicht nur einmal, sondern gleich zweimal in seinem Leben solch ein Glück haben konnte, Kurt für sich zu gewinnen und dieses Mal endgültig. Dann senkt Kurt seinen Blick wieder und lächelt traurig. "Ich hätte aber gern mehr Zeit gehabt."

"Ich werde dich bald besuchen kommen", versichert Blaine ihm. Er schwenkt ihre verschränkten Hände zwischen ihnen hin und her und spürt die Verbindung, die zwischen ihnen besteht, solange er es noch kann. "Wir werden den Big Apple im Sturm erobern. Und bis dahin werden wir uns jeden Tag schreiben und miteinander skypen."

Kurt legt den Kopf schief und schaut ihn an und sein Lächeln verliert etwas von seiner Melancholie. "Das werden wir", stimmt er zu. "Und ich verspreche, dir zu erzählen, was die anderen alle zu meinem Ring sagen werden." Sein Blick wandert ein wenig verwundert auf seine Hand hinab und dann wieder hoch. "Aber so sehr ich mich auch freuen werde, wieder zurück in New York zu sein, ich werde dich trotzdem vermissen, Blaine. Wir wissen beide, dass Skype nicht dasselbe ist."

Blaine schaut ihn an, sieht die Zuneigung in Kurts Blick und die aufrechte, lockere, unbekümmerte Haltung seines Körpers – die weder Schmerz noch Zweifel erkennen lässt – und er spürt, wie sein eigener Körper mit jedem Herzschlag darauf antwortet: _wir sind verlobt, verlobt, verlobt._ Es ist eine Tatsache wie die Schwerkraft – etwas das seine Welt in jedem Augenblick formt. "Ich werde dich auch vermissen."

"Kurt!", ruft Burt von der offenen Tür zur Garage herüber. "Wir müssen los, Junge."

"Jetzt muss ich wirklich los", sagt Kurt seufzend und winkt Burt über die Schulter hinweg zu. "Ich darf meinen Flug nicht verpassen."

"Gute Reise", erwidert Blaine und hält Kurts Hand ganz fest, als er sich ihm für einen letzten Kuss entgegenstreckt. Er ist sanft, fast unschuldig, ihre Lippen öffnen sich kaum dabei, aber sie lösen sich dennoch nicht gleich wieder voneinander. Sie atmen die gleiche Luft, während ihre Lippen sich in einer zärtlichen Berührung liebkosen.

Blaine wünschte sich, der Kuss würde niemals enden. Er will niemals aufhören, Kurts Hand zu halten oder Kurts Lippen auf seinen zu spüren. Er will, dass alles so bleibt. Er will das ihr _Für Immer_ hier und jetzt beginnt. Er hat ihn so sehr vermisst und jetzt ist er bereit dafür.

Aber er zögert nicht, als Kurt leise seufzend den Kuss beendet und einen Schritt zurück in Richtung des Hauses macht und Blaine gleichzeitig unstet und eindringlich anschaut. Blaine möchte ihn noch einmal küssen, und sei es nur, um das Funkeln in Kurts Augen noch einmal zu sehen, das nur ihm gilt – er hat es so sehr vermisst, er hat es vermisst, dass Kurt ihn so sehr liebt, es ist solch eine verzweifelte Leere in seinem Leben gewesen und er kann kaum glauben, dass es Wirklichkeit ist – aber stattdessen drückt er noch für einen Moment fest zu und lässt Kurts Hand dann los.

"Gute Reise", sagt er noch einmal.

"Wir sehen uns bald", antwortet Kurt mit einem Kopfnicken und geht noch einen Schritt rückwärts, den Blick auf Blaine gerichtet, bevor er sich schließlich umdreht und geht.

Blaine lächelt bei sich, als er seine Schlüssel aus der Tasche zieht und zusieht, wie Kurt mit fröhlich wehendem Schal die Einfahrt hinauf eilt, zum wartenden Auto seines Vaters.

Er kann lächeln. Er muss sogar lächeln. Auch wenn er sich gewünscht hätte, dass der Kuss nicht endet, auch wenn es ein wenig wehtut, dass Kurt gehen und Blaine _schon wieder_ alleine in Lima zurücklassen muss, so macht er sich doch keine Sorgen.

Er macht sich überhaupt keine Sorgen.

Blaine winkt Burts Wagen hinterher, als sie an ihm vorbeifahren, dann wirft er seine Schlüssel in die Luft, um sie mit einem freudestrahlenden Grinsen wieder aufzufangen. Alles ist gut, denn auch wenn Kurt ihn verlassen muss, so ist dieser Ring an seinem Finger der Beweis, dass es kein endgültiger Abschied ist.

 

**~***~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos und Kommentare sind immer willkommen.


End file.
